everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
May
"May & June" is the forty-first video in the EverymanHYBRID series. Youtube Description "What we've been doing for the last two months. J also, funny thing is Jessie and I were testing out fake blood on my shirt the night before. guess we didn't need it. E" Transcript video opens with a black screen and a voiceover. Jeff: 'Hey everybody, it’s Jeff. You know, I’m usually not one for a little… intro monologue or anything. But Vin and I prepared a video, highlighting the last couple rather comfortable months we’ve had. I sent out a message on the Fourth of July, about the holiday, wishing everyone well. Well, at night, something else happened, and we edited that clip- the events of that night - onto the end of this video- ''brief snippet of said clip plays as Jeff continues his voiceover. '''Jeff: - that Vin and I thought was ready to be sent out. But after what happened, we thought you guys would want to know what we did that night. And that’s what… that’s what you’ll see at the end. to black. Jeff: Thanks for sticking with us, Hybrids. to the camera in night vision mode at ground level. There is some object in the foreground that appears to be a human foot, and part of the shin. There is a low, buzzing noise as [[the Rake] crawls up for his close up and moves away. The object in the foreground is dragged off screen to the right. Brief cut to black.] to the guys. The caption in the lower left corner reads: “june.” Vince: Alright, we’re rolling. Can you hold that? Evan: I can. takes the camera. Vince: Alright, what’s going on Hybrids? It’s me and Jeff obviously. We’re kinda here to talk about the clip we just showed you. We thought an intro type thing would be appropriate. Jeff: Just like old times. Vince: Yeah, right? and Evan scoff. Vince: Under the wrong circumstances. Uh, so, pretty sure that thing was the fucking monster that we saw in that highschool. Uh, now the weird thing is, we got the video - basically emailed to us – from HABIT. There was no text, no subject, just that fucking video. There was no audio either, so we couldn’t even hear what was going on. Uh… it’s terrifying, to be honest. We… shrugs. I don’t know. Jeff: We don’t know who that guy was. Vince: Yeah, we have no clue. I mean, all of us are accounted for; which, I guess, is looking at the bright side of things, but… Jeff: Yep. Vince: That’s about it. You guys know about as much as we do. If- if you know anything… Jeff: And- Vince: …just let us know. Jeff: -the last two months have been, overall, pretty quiet. Vince: Yeah, up until that point. Jeff: Nothing miserable has happened. Vince: We’ve been looking through the stuff we found in the storage facility; nothing too exciting. And then… Jeff: Well, we did find one little thing. Vince: That’s true. Jeff: Yup. Evan: Yeah… Vince: Well, we’ll explain that later. Anyway, we’re really… freaked out by this fucking monster guys. makes a noise. Jeff: We’re doing alright, though. Vince: I mean, on a lighter note – I mean, I guess if you have a lighter note - I’m seeing that girl from the library. Her name’s Lexi. Yeah. Evan: voice Oh my god! Vince: And that’s about it, that’s about all that’s happened. Jeff: We’re good there? to black '' ''black pause then a scene begins with [[Jessie], Evan, Jeff and Daniel on the couch in the basement. Vince is operating the camera and Alex is off screen.] Evan: Grah!'' noise teasing Jessie'' Jessie: Stop it... Vince: Jessie Alright guys, so we decided to get things back to normal here... Evan: Grah! Vince: ...with a... Jessie: Vince Dammit! Vince: ...good old fashioned movie night. We've got the projector... Evan: Fah! Vince: ...and I think we're looking up some movies. Al! What have we got cooking? What movies? Alex: camera Uh....Dawn of The Dead or Shaun of The Dead. Vince: Guys? Evan, Daniel and Jeff: Dawn. Evan: Please God, Dawn. Jessie: I've never seen either one, so... Vince: Jessie and Evan Dawn. It sounds like an overwhelming Dawn. Evan: It's good but it is... Alex: Well, Boondocks it is! Vince: Alright, well, he decided Boondock Saints. chatter of agreement, etc. Jessie: I've never seen Boondock Saints either, so... moves into frame and sits down. He has a white sock stretched over his right hand with googly eyes sewn to the top. Vince: Al? Alex: Yeah? Vince: What... What's that? Alex: Sparky. Vince: What do you mean, "Sparky?" Sparky, like, an imaginary friend? Alex: I mean Sparky like the dog I had for the last four years. Vince: Uhm... Jeff? stands and gestures to see Alex off camera. Cut to Black. Vince: What the fuck was that? Evan: Dude, I've told him. I've fucking told Jeff a thousand fucking times take his brother to a goddamn doctor or to a fucking hospital or something, but he just keeps saying "I protect him, I gotta protect him. They'll take him away I gotta protect him. They just take, they'll put him, they'll lock him up" or some shit, but, fuck... Vince: Well, if he keeps letting him do this he's gonna get put away. Evan: Yeah, or, I dunno, fucking go crazy and like burn their house down or kill himself or some shit. It's fucked up. Jessie: I thought we were supposed to be normal? to Black. Camera comes up on Jeff, alone in the basement. The screen reads 'mid-june" Jeff: Hey guys. So far, the little black box we took from the storage unit- there’s not much progress being made on figuring out exactly what it does. I mean, we tore the f- top fuses off; they used to be hooked on. Yeah really, a lot of the outside is just… covered in electrical tape and grip tape. But there’s this metal core that houses the whole unit and there’s a battery pack and stuff on the side and back of it, but… It’s been silent whenever we’ve been trying to mess around with it- cut to black. Cut to Evan and Jeff in someone’s kitchen. The text reads: “late april.” '' '''Jeff:' Yeah, Ev, I just wanted to record a little bit to show everyone that we’re still alive. Evan: Still alive! Hurting like a son of a bitch, but still alive. Jeff: Well um, Vin and I were looking over the stuff from the storage facility the other night. You know, all the pictures with him… and kids and families, and we got- I mean, I thought it looked like… I don’t know- Evan: Me? Jeff: Yeah. Evan: Because that fucking looks exactly like me when I was a kid Jeff: That’s what we’re thinking. Evan: That looks exactly like me. Jeff: (?) Doesn’t mean- The kicker was on the back. Evan: It says James and Evan. Jeff: Yeah. few seconds of silence. Jeff: Do you know anybody named James? Evan: Yeah. Yeah, Jeff, I know somebody named James who looks exactly like the guy we saw in the- Jeff: Like the guy we saw, yeah. Evan: -goddamn storage facility. Jeff: It’s just what we were thinking. It’s bizarre. cut to black. Cut to Daniel, Evan, Jeff, and Vince siting around a table on Jeff and Alex’s porch. Alex is filming. It is evening on the Forth of July, but the text just reads “july.” Vince: Well. Huh. That was... something. Jeff: Vince. Good idea Daniel. Daniel: At least we had fireworks. Alex: Hardly. Evan: No. No. You did not get fireworks. Daniel: You enjoyed it. You enjoyed it. Evan: Daniel No. No. I told you three times you did not get fucking firewroks. Jeff: others, putting on Alex's hat I know why you wear this Alex, to block out the stupidity. speaks at once, unintelligibly. Jeff: We spent hundreds of dollars. Of our own money. Evan: To buy firweorks. Daniel: But I bought fireworks! Evan: What'd you buy Daniel? Tell em how much you bought? Daniel: A crapload of snakes and sparklers. Evan: Useless piece of shit. Jeff: A couple hundred dollars of snakes and sparklers for the Fourth of July. Vince: Why? Why would you buy just snakes and sparklers? Daniel: Those things took like fucking four hours just to burn. Jeff: Your wheelchair bounds neighbors didn't even get a rise out of it. Daniel: It was awesome. I liked it. Vince: Yeah, but... Jeff: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Vince: Guys, all I can say is happy Fourth of July. Jeff: Yeah. To hell with that. clattering is heard of a metal fence being hit Vince: Shh. Shhh! Quiet everybody. Jeff: What? Vince: Please tell me someone else heard that. Jeff: Yeah dude. Evan: Yep. Vince: You two Daniel and Alex stay here. Daniel: I thought it was fireworks. Vince: Nope. You two stay here. Don't move. Jeff: You guys don't hear that? Alex: Are you fucking with us right now? Vince and Evan get up and begin to move away from the table. Vince: No. No. Just... Jeff: Al. Alex. Alex. Chill, Daniel. Chill my brother, you guys don't hear that? Daniel: No. Alex: What was... Daniel: They're crazy. to Jeff, Evan and Vince moving towards a parked car. Alex and Daniel follow at a distance. Vince: I hope not. Jeff: Evan you ready for this? is feeling underneath a white car and emerges with something in his hand. Vince: Whoah, whoah, whoah. That just came out of the bottom of my car? Alex: What the fuck's going on? Daniel: I have no idea. Evan: The one I left you. Vince: The one you left me? Evan: Yeah. The emergency machete. Vince: And you were gonna tell me about this... Jeff:'' everyone else'' Let's go, let's go, let's go. Vince: He wasn't going to tell me about the emergency machete. Alex: Where are you guys going? Evan: They get so caught up. to everyone walking through a backyard where a pool is visible. Vince: Come here. Alex: Where are you guys going. Vince: This could be our day. We're getting some stuff. Alex: For what? opens the door to a storage shed and he and Jeff go in. They can be heard softly talking in the background. Evan has walked away from the group and Alex follows. Alex: Yo, Ev, what do you see? Evan: Nothin' man. pans back to Vince and Jeff who have emerged with an axe, and garden shears. Jeff: What are we gonna do with this? Vince: We'll figure something out. to Evan, Jeff and Vince walking into a field. Jeff: Where did it go? Vince: Shh, shh, there it is again. Jeff:'' [Abruptly turning back] Alex. You don't hear this? '''Alex': Hear what? I hear crickets. Jeff: Go back with Daniel. Stay back, please. Daniel: whispering What are they doing? Alex: I dunno dude. I think they're fuckin' with us. Daniel: I hope so. pans around a bit, they guys procede further into the distance, barely visible. '' '''Alex': I'm gonna go. to heavy breathing and running, Alex follows Jeff and the others. The sound of distortion begins and the image in the camera begins to twist and distort. The Slenderman's face can be seen faintly through the trees. Cut again to somewhere in a forest. Alex runs up on Jeff, Vince and Evan standing in a clearing.] Alex: Guys. Guys, guys, I saw it. Jeff: You gotta go back. Alex: What is that? Jeff: You gotta go right now, Alex. Evan: Oooooh, how the mighty has fucking fallen, baby! swings his machete at a blurry object, probably the deer. to everyone back on the deck where they started. Alex still has the camera, Jeff, Evan and Vince stand around in various attitudes of disbelief. They all have quantities of blood on them. Evan has the most. Alex: Are you guys okay? Is that your blood? pans between them. Vince turns away, but Evan stares menancingly into the camera. Guys? Guys? Jeff: Why did you do that? Fuck. Why were we doing that? That was... that's not what we were looking for. We knew damned well that wasn't what we were trying to kill. Vince: Close enough. Jeff: It was a deer! It was a fucking deer! I tried to pull you off, you tried to punch me in the fucking face. Evan/HABIT: a slow, measured voice You shouldn't'a tried to pull me off. Jeff: Why were we doing that? Vince: I just... Evan: softly, a total opposite of his demeanor just a moment ago I don't know... Vince: It was like I was watching it. I just... Jeff: Well... well... what the heck do we do? Vince: I wasn't a part of this. camera pans past Evan licking blood from his fingers. Jeff: We were all there man. We have it on tape. Alex: Guys. We need to call 911, right? Jeff: This isn't... no. We're fine. Evan: We don't have to call shit. We gotta go burn a deer. Jeff: We're fine. This isn't ours. Alex: Whose blood is that? Jeff: A fucking deer, bro. Vince: Give me back my camera. bloody hand covers the lense, then cut.Category:Videos Speculation *The device found in the storage unit is used to detect the presence of Slenderman. *Based on some of the entries on canyouseethewords, HABIT has posessed people to make them kill in the past (Nick killed his own dog, Chowder, for example.) HABIT may have been posessing or controlling Vince, Evan and Jeff to kill the deer. *It is probable that this is the first video instance of HABIT posessing Evan or any of the trio. External Links Video Category:Videos